With the growth of Internet streaming services and online media sites such as YouTube, Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon, among others, wireless streaming technologies are becoming ever more popular, allowing users to stream digital media from a network-attached device to a display device. Wireless streaming technologies such as MiraCast, WiDi, ChromeCast, AirPlay are supported by a wide range of televisions, sticks, dongle, and set-top boxes, and are able to stream media from network-attached devices to a display device without the hassle of establishing wired connections. The network-attached device may include mobile phones, tablets, or smart TV. Video source information from the network-attached device is cast to a display device, which may also have wireless capabilities.
In some cases, video content from streaming services include an active video region surrounded by a background image, which is either a static image or a series of slowly updating images. In many, if not most cases, the user is only interested in viewing the content of the active video region and is not interested in viewing the surrounding background image, yet the active video region is not scaled to full screen.
A method for identifying an active video region of streaming video and automatically scaling the active video region is desired.